ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dustin Edberg
DUSTIN EDBERG (Born May 31, 1971) is an American professional wrestler. He has been in the business a many, and has been part of many companys during this time. He is currently working exclusively for Total Championship Wrestling (TCW). IN THE BEGINNING Dustin Edberg was an excellent swimmer in high school. That was his sport and he found out that he was quick in the pool and on the track as well. Edberg kept himself in great shape even though he was skinny. Edberg grew up with front office Hall of Fame member Joel Potter and Hall of Fame commentator/manager Judd Jennrich. Edberg wasn't into wrestling growing up a lot, but kept involved from his friends.. Edberg's dad, Ron, was also interested in wrestling. Mile High Wrestling (MHW) 1998 MHW was owned by a man named "The Real Deal" Robert Morris. It was an upstart indy fed that had a cult like following in Denver, Colorado. Morris was looking for "gimmick" wrestlers to help keep the uniqueness of the fed going. Morris heard through friends that there was a middle aged man that called himself Ron "The Drunk" Edberg. Ron Edberg drank cheap Old Milwaukee Beer and urinated in buckets. Morris thought Ron Edberg would be a great sell and brought him to Denver. Morris taught Ron some basic moves and got him going. Ron soon started talking about his son, Dustin. Ron always called Dustin the nickname of "Piss Cup" and claimed that he used to pee on his son growing up. Edberg was working full-time for Mr. Bulky Treats and Gifts trying to decide what to do with his life. Morris called up the younger Edberg and brought him in. Morris was amazed with Dustin's speed and helped him develop some moves. While Ron received a lot of the attention early, Dustin debuted under the name of Dustin "Piss Cup" Edberg. Edberg feuded with a wrestler by the name of Spaceman in MHW's lightweight division. Dustin shocked the world by winning two MHW Lightweight Championships. He was a pure face and the fans loved him. MHW sadly closed down though, which left Dustin unemployed. Best Wrestling Federation Ever (BWFE) 2000-2001 Edberg had been out of the industry, but Joel Potter was starting to come to power in the BWFE. Potter had passed Edberg's info to BWFE Owner Shane Kelley. Kelley watched some of Edberg's MHW tapes and thought he was funny. Kelley thought of the idea of bringing in Edberg as a deadbeat begging for a job. Kelley used Edberg's real life employment with Mr. Bulky Treats and Gifts to introduce him. Edberg claimed that he had been fired from Mr. Bulky and needed a job. Edberg begged for a job by sitting out in front of arenas before the BWFE shows at night. Eventually, Edberg got hired. Kelley used Edberg for unusual gimmicks by having Edberg make brown bag lunches and shoot them off to the crowd. Edberg also said he had the power of the walleye, which was a knock off his father's real life fishing club Team Walleye. Edberg would form a Team Walleye tag team with legendary BWFE jobber the Honky Tonk Kid. Edberg shocked the world by having an impromptu match with BWFE Streetfight Champion Wolverine and beating him ... well, Wolverine let him win. Edberg escaped with some title defenses, but ended up losing the belt quickly. Edberg also captured the BWFE National Championship after that and had an okay reign. After that, he was used primarily as a jobber and would dump buckets of urine on Joel Potter's enemies (Potter had replaced Kelley as the top man in the BWFE at this time). Potter had also convinced Daniel Dare to return to the BWFE after taking over. Dare wanted to bring in his longtime friend Jamal Brown and wanted a tag team partner for Brown. Dare looked through the locker room and discovered Edberg. Dare liked what he saw and decided to train Edberg and help him out. Edberg became more serious and formed the tag team known as Sadistic Harmony with Jamal Brown. The two would become BWFE Tag Team Champions and their reign was so good that Sadistic Harmony went into the Hall of Fame under the first ballot. Edberg ditched his "Piss Cup" gimmick and became known as "D-Wood" Dustin Edberg, a Tennessee cowboy. Edberg was managed and put into a personal relationship with Liq "Cocoa" Johnson, a friend of Jamal. They ran a porn site called sipofcocoa.com. Edberg also captured the BWFE IC Championship from Rage Logan, which many think caused Logan to leave the fed. Edberg's BWFE run with Dare helped make sure he hit the big time of the sport. (NPW) 2001 Sadistic Harmony joined NPW when they opened up, winning the fed's tag gold. They ended up breaking up though so Jamal Brown could concentrate on a singles career. Total Championship Wrestling(TCW 1st Version) 2002 Dare brought Edberg to TCW and gave him the BWFE World Championship. Edberg defended the belt for a while and also competed in the fed. Edberg ended up getting injured by Sam Long and was forced out of action. TCW decided to retain Edberg as an interviewer during this time. Behind the scenes, Edberg was furious over this and wanted out. TCW made him start acting weak and it reminded him of his Piss Cup days. (NOW) 2002 NOW was an upstart fed ran by David Yoder. Edberg was convinced that he could wrestle and decided to leave TCW as an interviewer when his contract was up. Edberg somehow got a clean bill of health and Yoder let him in. Long was on loan from TCW for NOW's first card and Edberg went at him. NOW only lasted a few cards and Edberg decided to change his gimmick again. He now became "King Nothing" Dustin Edberg and claimed all the acts before such as "Piss Cup" and "D-Wood" were gone. Edberg though had terrible back pain from the injury he suffered at the hands of Long in TCW. When NOW closed down, Edberg had no choice but to announce his retirement. He was gone and not heard from until later 2003. Triad Wrestling Federation (TWF) 2003-2004 Edberg had worked his way back into action in the TWF. RAGE had started and Dare decided not to offer Edberg a contract. The TWF was an indy based fed out of Greenwood, Indiana. They jumped at the chance to sign Edberg. Edberg came in with his "Piss Cup" gimmick, but the TWF was G-rated and quickly shot it down. Edberg decided to just use his own name and started insulting everyone in the TWF. He caused such a ruckus that the normally peaceful fed was turned upside down in a matter of weeks. Edberg did things such as telling TWF fans not to tune in because the product sucked. Edberg became the biggest heel in the fed very quickly and brought in a wrestler named Thor from Japan for help. Edberg and Thor started The Player's Club (TPC was a former BWFE stable) in the TWF. They won the TWF Tag Team Championships and kept going. Soon TWF wrestlers Hugo and J. Aries joined them. J and Edberg would get into a relationship (they now are married). Edberg also recruited Raymond Cucumber into the group. Edberg would go onto become TWF World Champion by conning and screwing then champion Warrior over. Edberg's biggest feud was with Sgt. Stone, who scared the daylights out of him. Edberg and Stone never faced off in the TWF due to political reasons. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW 2nd version) 2004-2007 The TWF Owners decided to fire Edberg and gain control of their fed back. Many TWF wrestlers thought Edberg had power backstage. The firing was a big mistake. Edberg revived his career with the TWF and joined back with Joel Potter to open up TCW for a second run. Edberg became the cornerstone of TCW. The TWF would end up closing and everyone followed him to TCW. Edberg brought the TPC stable over, but started wrestling less. He would eventually phase himself out of the picture after some feuds in late 2004 and at the beginning of 2005. Edberg stayed under contract to TCW and returned to the fed in the middle of 2005 after the "Munsey Gate" scandal to help TCW rebound. Edberg and TPC kept rolling and he inserted himself more in a support role for his wife, J. Aries-Edberg as she won the TCW World Championship. After a few months, J and Dustin started to feud with each other as J turned face. Dustin would once again start fading himself out of TCW, but he started settling old TWF feuds by facing wrestlers such as Sean Lorrenza, Warrior, and even Sgt. Stone before bowing out. Edberg would return one last time to manage J and Jamal Brown for a little while before returning to the ring again. Edberg wrestled a bit more before bowing out again by putting Advent Rising over at the end of 2007. Edberg had looked at TCW and decided he did all he could for the fed. Edberg did win the TCW Tag Team Championships on two occasions (one with Sgt. Stone and one with Advent Rising) as well as had a US Bank Championship run. RAGE 2007-2008 Edberg wasn't out of TCW for long when RAGE came calling. Dare by now wanted to cash in on Edberg's heat. He made Edberg an offer that the veteran couldn't refuse. Edberg walked in and established himself quickly. He won the Scientific Showcase Championship and had a great run with it. Edberg's biggest feud in RAGE was at the end of his run there. Candles became the World Champion and Edberg made it his mission to insult him. Edberg pulled strings to make Candles' title defenses dark matches before the crowd even got to the arena. Edberg did whatever he could to get at Candles. Eventually, Edberg was placed in a title match with Candles where the loser would leave TCW. Edberg had been making noise about competing for RAGE, but not as a contracted wrestler. Edberg and Dare were butting heads over this and Dare realized that Edberg really wanted out. TCW was calling once again and Dare knew Edberg's home was in TCW. Dare hoped that Edberg would put Candles over before leaving. With the match scheduled, Edberg pulled another one by auctioning off his title shot with Candles on E-Bay. The entire industry went crazy at this and Edberg received a lot of heat. Edberg though would go through with the match and lost to Candles. He still had a solid year long run in RAGE and for sure left with a bang. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) 2008-2009 The fans knew Edberg was coming back home, but when? Edberg showed up with fellow TPC member Tornado and immediately declared war on Sarah Twilight and her UA stable. One thing was different with Edberg though ... he turned face! The fans were going crazy for J to return and she also did. Dustin and J set out to battle Twilight, but eventually went back to their old ways by turning heel and joining Twilight in her Circle of Elite stable. The Edbergs remained heel and captured the TCW Tag Team Championships. They had a good reign and ended up losing the belts to Yuki and Xue Fang. J's heart just wasn't into things and she went back into retirement. Dustin also decided to take another break from the industry. Category:Wrestlers